wild child
by arisu rin
Summary: Franticshipping"Her violent, brash behavior was supposed to keep the boys away, not encourage them damn it!" Girl's take after their father, boys take from their mothers. That's why it's called daddy's girl and momma's boy. Requested by talkstoangels77.


**disclaimer: No ownership of Pokemon. Not even the manga.**  
**dedication: talkstoangels77, for this was her request.**  
**pairing: Franticshipping. Ruby/Sapphire**  
**characters: Ruby, Sapphire (obviously), Professor Birch,**  
**Genre: Romance/Humor**  
**Summary: Girl's take after their fathers and boys after their mothers. That's why it's called Daddy's Girl and Momma's Boy.**  
**famous last words: first time doing franticshipping, be warned for the OCCness that shall emerge. Also...my mentle state wasn't stable. Eating Pocky does that to you.**  
**warning: OCCness...I think...no I'm pretty sure that they are OCC.**

* * *

There are times when he wonders what happened to the little princess that loved tea parties and playing dress up. Not that he's complaining, at least she isn't making him play dress up anymore, nor is she seating all the pokémon in those child size chairs (which he breaks on a few occasions), putting frilly dresses on them, cooing over them. But he misses the little girl that he used to dance with; he used to play all sorts of games with her. Girly games. Like twirling the jump rope singing, "Cinderella dressed in yellow went up stairs to kiss the fellow."

He hopes that moment never reaches Norman's ears; he'll never be able to live it down.

Now look at her. A little spitfire, just like her old man. Wrestling pokémon like the wild child she is, she constantly continues to astound him. Daddy's little wild child, not much of a princess, but it if it keeps the boys away, he encourages it much to his wife's dismay. Till the day a certain young cretin…err boy named Ruby came along.

He was everything that Sapphire was not, and the worst part was that he was Norman's son. Norman may be his friend, but now that he has a son that is interested in HIS daughter, they might as well be enemies. After all, no one lays a hand on his daughter without getting bitten first, or badly maimed, maybe emotionally scarred.

Whichever hurts the most.

**Wild Child**

"_Her violent, brash behavior was supposed to keep the boys away, not encourage them damn it!"_

When she first met Ruby, after all those years she thought that he was a weak, annoying pretty boy, and sadly only a few of those things are true. He is pretty, and he is annoying. He gave her chocolate once, which she devoured with great enthusiasm only to spit them out. "I hate dark chocolate!"

The next day he came to her and gave her roses, sniffing them. He felt his hopes rise up when she smelled them, but that all went away when she gave them to a pokémon who just ate them. The next day he wrote her a song, and sung it to her, only to find her asleep when he finished.

OPERATION GTWCTBMFASMMHFILWH also known as Get the Wild Child to Become More Feminine and Somehow Magically Make Her Fall in Love with Him: FAILED. (And so did the operation name…don't blame him, it's not his fault he isn't that creative.)

Apparently the girl has never heard the word romance in her life.

Poor Ruby…he just wasn't used to seeing girls so…unfeminine…yes that's the word unfeminine! But he'll learn, there's only own way to get a wild child's heart.

A good punch to the face (his face.)

* * *

So he was walking into town with the girl-no they were NOT walking hand in hand-and he noticed all the stares the girl was receiving. She was oblivious to all of them, responding to their hellos with ease and friendliness. Did I fail to mention that her father was walking along with them, steaming.

"Ruby, I need to have a talk with you." Birch cleared his throat and begun as soon as Sapphire was out of hearing distance. "As you may have noticed, there are these creatures looking at my daughter-my sweet, innocent daughter ," He sighed, a light smile on his face, while Ruby wondered what planet he's from. Sapphire is not sweet, nor is she innocent. She's more, vicious and sadistic. Birch continued his eyes narrowing, "Like she is meat. Protect her by any means. I created her into this wild child, so that boys would be repelled by her tomboyishness, but we can see how well that is working." His eyes flashed daring Ruby to rub that fact in his face. Ruby stopped snickering, because Ruby as feminine as he is, did NOT giggle. Birch was known for his punches to the face, much to Ruby's dismay.

"I know you like her Ruby and she likes you too. And for that you shall pay…"

Anything but the face.

* * *

No…no…no…! He could feel it, the swelling to his face, Birch had gotten him good, look at him he's absolutely hideous. He looks like Frankenstein…no he looks worse! This grotesque face, what shall he do now? Wear a mask! Yes that's it, he'll wear a mask. Girl's like guys with masks, yes? If Phantom of the Opera could pull it off so could he. The all mask needed to do was keep the deformity hidden, the scarring, the world could see the rest of his beautiful face.

"Ruby what are you doing?"

"Making a mask to shield my hideous deformity."

"It's just a black eye, I don't see what the big deal is. You're lucky he didn't maim you, or get one of pokémon to attack you, it could have been worse."

"You do not understand. A coordinator's face is his life."

"It's okay…I still like you even though you are ugly."

"Really?"

"Really."

It was such a sweet moment, but Sapphire just had to go and ruin it.

"Ruby, did you know a trainer's hands are her life?" Sapphire spoke sweetly, then she proceeded to punch him in the face. It was then Ruby realized that it was true what they say; girls usually always take after their fathers.

* * *

O.M.A.K.E.

"Why did you do that for?"

"No reason. You're really vain ya know? And sorta a narcissist."

"I am not!"

"Don't be so humble-you are not that great."

* * *

_Narcissim is shown from Ruby. Last quote from the entire story, the one that says don't be so humble and stuff came from Golda Meir. Not mine. _

_**talkstoangels77: I hope you liked this! It was my first time writing franticshipping, so I hope it didn't turn bad. **  
_


End file.
